Hate Hotel
by Nocturnalux
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are stuck in a stakeout at a love hotel. Izaya decides to put the toys to good use much to Shizuo's surprise. Shizuo/Izaya. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Shizuo/Izaya

**Prompt:** Shizuo/Izaya, love hotel (or hate hotel if you wish)

* * *

><p>"Of all places, why did it have to be this?"<br>Shizuo looked around at the very pink and frilly surroundings. A massive heart-shaped bed occupied most of the room as an exercise in tacky exaggeration. Non-smoking signs made this all the more unbearable.  
>"We're staking out. Our target is in front of this love hotel. Now hush, I'm trying to focus here."<br>Izaya scooped closer to the window, binoculars already fastened to his eyes.  
>"What I don't understand is why I had to tag along."<br>"You're backup support."  
>Shizuo considered simply throwing him headlong through the glass.<br>"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"  
>"Oh, I don't know. There should be plenty of toys around, play with them if you get bored."<br>Izaya prattled without bothering to look away from the building across the street. Shizuo clenched his fists.  
>"Bastard."<br>"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Shizu-chan."  
>To keep himself from letting the taunt get to him he moved to the opposite end of the room where he found a panel that intrigued him. Shizuo hesitated for a second but he ended up pressing one of bottoms that was on its face. The ceiling uncovered to reveal a mirror right above the bed. Shizuo pushed another and a shelf appeared on a wall. It was with some curiosity that he approached its contents. Poised on pink velvet was a vast range of instruments that was also annoyingly pink, the exact nature of some of them completely unknown to him. Shizuo picked them up one by one. A collection of dildos ranging in size, a matching set of vibrators, a pair of fluffy handcuffs, lotion, some weird clamps. But weirder than any of these was a string of spheres that became increasingly smaller at one of the ends while the other had a large ring. Shizuo picked this up as well, first from end then from the other, but both approaches proved equally fruitless. For the life of him he did not know what this apparatus was used for.<br>He was wondering about it when he spotted Izaya from the corner of his eye. Izaya that crouched with his back to him, oblivious of anything as he studied the movement in the opposing building. And thus unaware that Shizuo had a very good view of his round perky ass. He turned to the pink instrument in his hand. Something nebulous was forming in his mind but it was still somewhat indistinct. Shizuo often felt this way when his anger got the better out of him which tended to happen a lot.  
>"This isn't going anywhere."<br>Izaya got up and stretched as he spoke. His instinct was never wrong and it told him that his target was not going to surface. The last thing he expected to find was Shizuo holding anal beads.  
>"My, my, didn't know you were into that kind of thing."<br>"Shut up! What are these thingies for anyway?"  
>For a split second Izaya was sure that Shizuo was mocking him. Then it occurred to him that such a kind of humor was quite beyond him.<br>"You really don't know?"  
>"How do you expect me to know, I'm not a sicko like you. And weren't you staking or whatever it was?"<br>Izaya shrugged.  
>"It's no good. Gut feeling, it's never wrong. But you really don't know?"<br>It was pushing his luck but Izaya saw a lot of potential here.  
>"I told you already. I don't know. You're the perv, not me."<br>Izaya had some doubts as to that but for the time being he let it slide.  
>"Curious?"<br>Shizuo narrowed his eyes. He did not care for the predatory smile but he was not one to back down from any challenge. Especially not when it was this guy proposing it.  
>"Maybe."<br>Izaya chuckled. There was something very amusing in Shizuo's semi-reticence. Izaya was musing over it when he realized just what had to be done.  
>"Tell you what, I'll let you know what they're for. After all I deal with information first and foremost. But as you must be aware information always has a price."<br>Shizuo stomped around. He had little patience for Izaya's games.  
>"Whatever. I don't care that much. If you're done I'll just get going-"<br>"Now, now, what's the rush? The room's paid for the night anyway. Might as well make the best of it."  
>Izaya walked to the panel and pressed a button that produced another shelf, this one with a bright pink whip that he immediately picked up and twirled around playfully. Shizuo watched him closely.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is seriously fucked up. No wonder you chose it."  
>Izaya laughed.<br>"I actually didn't choose it but that's beside the point since either way we're here. Now, I suggest a trade. The win-win kind of thing."  
>Shizuo knew that he was stringing him along but if he backed out now, Izaya would forever make fun of him for being a coward.<br>"What are you babbling about?"  
>"Tsk, Shizu-chan. Who would have guessed you were this innocent. Guess I must enlighten you, then. Those balls go up your ass. One, by one, by, one."<br>Izaya closed the gap between them.  
>"Uh…figures, I should've guessed."<br>"Indeed! But now that you are wiser thanks to me, hear me out on this. If you use that kinky find of yours…on yourself, that is, I'll let you use this pretty whip on me."  
>Despite himself Shizuo started.<br>"You're bloody crazy."  
>"So what else is new. Do we have a deal or not? And keep in mind that these walls are sound proof."<br>"What's keeping me from just beating you up where you stand?"  
>Izaya could see that hesitation was creeping into Shizuo's attitude. Were it otherwise he would already be a bloody mess by now.<br>"You can do that at any time. When do you think you'll have another chance of whipping my naked body in a place where no one can hear me?"  
>Shizuo saw the point all too well.<br>"No way I'm sticking anything there. Not gonna happen."  
>"Oh, I see. You're scared."<br>Izaya fully expected it but he still grinned as Shizuo gritted his teeth.  
>"What did you just say?"<br>"You're scared. That's okay, really. Didn't think a bit of pain would scare you this much but I guess that's just the way it goes-"  
>"Shut the hell up right now."<br>Before Izaya had time to abide by this he was being knocked down and landing on bed, Shizuo climbing on top of him.  
>"Why, Shizu-chan-"<br>"I'm not afraid of any plastic thingies. You're on, Izaya-kun. And don't forget the deal because even if you do I'm still going to flog you. Bloody masochist."  
>"Good thing you're a bloody sadist, then."<br>Whenever Shizuo used honorifics it meant that Izaya was in for one of those beatings that left him more dead than alive. Shizuo rolled over and handed him the beads. He was not exactly sure how to carry one despite his bravado and asking Izaya for instructions was completely out of the question. Izaya was not at all bothered and poured a generous amount of pink lube over the spheres, his smile never wavering.  
>"Shizu-chan, you're supposed to undress. Could I have a striptease session?"<br>"Don't push your luck."  
>Shizuo pulled down his pants and underwear. By far this was the weirdest day ever. Izaya added more gooey thick liquid to the beads. As far as he knew doing it without any of these niceties was so much hotter but he knew that the scented lube was made to act as an aphrodisiac once applied.<br>"How should we do this? I'd be more than glad to do it myself-"  
>"Figures. Bet you use this kind of things all the time."<br>Izaya wondered if Shizuo wanted to hear about his sexual exploits. It was too kinky an idea not to follow up but it was best to be vague about it.  
>"I've been around the block a few times, yeah. On both ends in case you're wondering."<br>Shizuo did not want to think about it and he shook his head forcibly as if to clear his mind of thoughts of Izaya doing borderline illegal things.  
>"Slut. Just give me that, let's just get this over with."<br>Izaya pouted and faked disappointment as Shizuo retrieved the beads.  
>"Fine by me. But I know how to make them feel good…"<br>Shizuo snorted.  
>"Don't lump me with the likes of you, you freak."<br>Izaya shrugged.  
>"Alright. I'd go easy if I were you since you're a virgin down there."<br>The patronizing tone was aggravating and Shizuo replied to it by shoving the first three beads into and past his anus, holding his breath as he did so. A decidedly weird day was getting weirder by the second.  
>"Bloody cold."<br>Shizuo squirmed slightly. It felt very strange, not particularly pleasant but not disagreeable either.  
>"Give it some time. It'll become warm soon enough. And there's still plenty of them to go."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya sat comfortably on the soft pink bed and made sure he had a good view of what was going on. He kept his coat on so that Shizuo would not see just how turned on he was getting. Shizuo slid another bead in, it was becoming more difficult and he had to relax his muscles. It crossed his mind that if weren't for the bane of existence, also known as Orihara Izaya, he would never do something this absurd. But some curiosity was building even as Izaya was proved right by a slow tide of warmth was began to creep into him.  
>"How about your first time? Did you go nice and easy?"<br>Izaya laughed. Never a million years did he ever expect to ever discuss this with Shizuo, of all people, but then again it was clear that all bets were off.  
>"Of course not. I like it rough. Like you say, I'm crazy. I hear that a lot. I still remember it like it was yesterday. This tall, hot blonde guy pinned me against the wall in this public bathroom stall and fucked me senseless. He looked a lot like you, know that I think about it."<br>Shizuo was not an imaginative man by any means but as he forced the last bead into his body he had a very clear mental picture of Izaya pushing back against a hard cock and begging for more. He shifted because the round pieces inside of him felt too odd and realized the error of doing so immediately. His penis twitched and hardened. Shizuo held his breath again but the pressure building within only increased. There was a soft spot that shot bolts of pleasure with each minute movement.  
>"…shit."<br>Izaya clapped merrily.  
>"Shizu-chan! Seems like you're getting into this, huh? You sexy beast."<br>"Shut up."  
>Shizuo focused on remaining very still but it helped preciously little. He had to come and soon. Izaya saw fit to undress until he was fully naked and dripping on the covers. Shizuo gasped despite himself. Thin scar lines ran under white skin as if to highlight the lithe build of his well-toned body. Izaya cracked another vicious smile full of glee.<br>"Like what you see?"  
>Shizuo found himself nodding. He knew that he had never been at a disadvantage regarding Izaya but now he did not even care. His thought process was rather muddled at this point and when he scrambled to his knees it became even more unhinged. Izaya sealed the deal by lacing his slim arms around Shizuo and bringing their erections together.<br>"You little shit."  
>"Hmm…I'm learning so many things about Shizu-chan. Like the fact you're into dirty talk."<br>Shizuo grunted. Izaya smeared his pre-cum over both of their hardened lengths, fingers trailing knowingly along engorged flesh. As much as Shizuo hated to admit the freak of nature knew what he was doing.  
>"Screw this."<br>Even to his ears Shizuo sounded mildly pathetic. Izaya smiled silently and tugged at the ring, aligning the beads in just the right way to make Shizuo moan under his breath.  
>"So much better, isn't it? I'll make it even better."<br>Without further ado Izaya yanked off the beads with one swift flicker of the wrist. Shizuo did not have time to complain, his orgasm exploded on him as the last bead rolled out of him. He lurched forward, spilling all over Izaya. For a while Shizuo could only collapse backward. He was sore in places he did not even know existed but his afterglow made it all worth it. Or so he thought until Izaya's voice interrupted his bliss by saying,  
>"You sure came a lot. Tasty."<br>Shizuo propped himself up just in time to catch sight of Izaya scooping a messy portion of semen and licking it, smiling his wicked smile and still rock hard. Izaya bit the whip and crawled on all fours, very much like a cat. Shizuo had a moment to consider to what extent he was already taken in by Izaya's insane ways and then the whip was dropped on his lap. Shizuo blinked. For the first time in his life he actually did not want to beat him up and that confused him even more than anything else.  
>"You're so fucked up it's not even funny."<br>Despite his words Shizuo was rather mellow. Izaya hesitated very briefly and then burst out laughing.  
>"Shizu-chan! Don't tell me you're falling for me."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't be an idiot."  
>Shizuo pulled him into a kiss that tasted salty. His release was still in Izaya's mouth and underneath the sloppy tangle of tongues Shinzuo could feel the edge of sharp teeth. Izaya closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, deepening it with skill. Shizuo was left breathless. The mocking Izaya smile was as annoying as ever but it was a tease as well.<br>"You're not a bad kisser. But don't tell me that a mere toy is enough to satisfy you? I'm a bit disappointed.  
>An angry flush tinged his cheeks bright red.<br>"Screw you. And how long are you going to walk around like that?"  
>Shizuo looked him up and down, lingering on the remains of whitish fluid on Izaya's belly and trying not to stare too much at the trail dripping from between his legs.<br>"It's called delayed gratification, Shizu-chan. It comes from experience. And on that note,"  
>Izaya picked up his coat from the floor and rummaged its pockets. Shizuo was sure that he was about to throw his knife at him so he was on his guard. What Izaya produced from the fur fringed depths, however, was considerably different and Shizuo gaped.<br>"What the…what the hell is that? Hello Kitty…?"  
>"Yeah! I like my own toys better."<br>Shizuo was dumbfounded. Izaya merrily presented his apparently costume made vibrator, black and pointy and a remote with a picture of the cat in question.  
>"Are you telling me you carry that thing all the time?"<br>"Of course. You know how it goes, hectic schedule makes it difficult to get a good fuck when I want. So I never leave home without it."  
>For all his talk Izaya was getting impatient. He readily applied a clamp to a perky nipple, sighing as he did so. Shizuo was getting hard all over again.<br>"Freak. You really are batshit."  
>"That's just the way you like me. And don't tell me you fuck as much as you'd like to."<br>Izaya licked the vibrator for the sake of giving something for Shizuo to drool about.  
>"Well, no, but…"<br>Shizuo trailed off. Izaya took the opportunity to lower himself until the tip of the vibrator and then the rest were firmly nestled inside of him, letting a long moan that made Shizuo fully hard. Izaya half kissed half bit, drawing some blood and swallowing him. Soon enough he would lose control so he handed Shizuo the remote and nipped and nipped an ear. Big hands roamed all over his body but rather aimlessly.  
>"Bet you think about me when you jerk off. 'Cuz I think about you all the time…"<br>Shizuo tried to dismiss the heat pooling around his groin but the echo of Izaya's dangerously soft voice disarmed him. He pressed the 'maximum' button on the remote and a buzzing sound filled the air. Izaya meowed and spread his legs wide, knees shaking, fists gripping the covers.  
>"You were saying something, Izaya-kun?"<br>Shizuo lowered the power and Izaya glared as the waves of pleasure vibrating within him ebbed down.  
>"Shizu…more…"<br>The remote was out of his reach. Izaya brought his lips to the thick head of Shizuo's oozing dick. Shizuo lashed him harsh across the back with the whip and Izaya arched back to meet the biting pain that branded his skin with a thin line of blood.  
>"You mean like this?"<br>Izaya nodded. He was about to burst but he still managed to add,  
>"Yes…but beware, I may bite."<br>Shizuo brusquely forced him on all fours and pulled out the vibrator. Izaya whimpered to play Shizuo into doing what he presently did: pressing his hard-on to Izaya's puckered hole.  
>"No my biting. And mine's bigger than any toy, Izaya-kun. So slight change of plans."<br>Without further ado Shizuo rammed into him, bringing down the pink whip at the same time. Izaya saw white. He pushed back immediately, aiming his hips so as to be penetrated deeper. Shizuo plunged into him in response and buried himself to the hilt with every thrust. Izaya smiled knowingly.  
>"Ah…I knew you'd end up fucking me. Shizu-chan!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"No shit. How about this?"  
>Izaya screamed. An iron grip fist was locked over his balls.<br>"You bastard!"  
>Shizuo allowed himself a smile as well and pounded with redoubled force. Izaya choked a little, his orgasm denied just as he was ready to tide over. Shizuo whispered into his ear.<br>"It's called 'delayed gratification', Izaya-kun. And it comes from experience."  
>Another lash of the whip brought tears to his eyes.<br>"I-za-ya-kun? Why so silent all of a sudden?"  
>The power shift added to Izaya's frustration. He was reduced to weeping out of anger and raw need. Shizuo was relentless with his fucking and through the haze clouding his thoughts something occurred to Izaya.<br>"…it hurts too much- the whip-"  
>The shaky words were still tripping out of his lips when the pink stripes of leather slammed against his back with all of Shizuo's brute strength. Izaya collapsed, sheer pain blinding him momentarily and triggering the best climax of his life. He emptied himself in writhing ecstasy as hot pleasure swept him whole, hardly hearing his own loud moans. His entire body tensed, toed curled, head tossed back, scalding blood running down his back.<br>"Shit-"  
>The sudden clenching topped Shizuo over and he lost purchase, clinging to his hips as he came into still convulsing insides. The rush of liquid warmth and Shizuo's grunts ignited another violent orgasm in Izaya who was silent, his voice too spent, as a new blast of euphoria consumed him. Izaya was still coming when Shizuo pulled out, a dribble of semen seeping unto the covers to make them even messier. It took him a while to recover his smile but when did so it was with a vengeance.<br>"You're good, Shizu-chan. Real good. But you still have a long way to go."  
>Shizuo panted for a while, trying to catch his breath. Izaya lied on his belly in a mess of fluids. Shizuo winced at his bloody back and a nagging feeling of guilt gnawed at him.<br>"You really get off on pain. Filthy whore."  
>Izaya giggled.<br>"I'm the best you ever had and you know it."  
>He was right but Shizuo did not want to admit it. Izaya crawled away from the bloody semen and stretched sleepily on the other side of bed. The ceiling mirror seemed to magnify the wounds and Shizuo felt very uncomfortable.<br>"You should get those treated. Looks ugly."  
>Izaya hugged a pillow.<br>"Don't worry. I have bandages in my coat."  
>He made as if to reach for it.<br>"I'll get them, you just rest."  
>Shizuo half expected Izaya to flip out but instead he just blinked inquisitively.<br>"Okay. Right pocket. Knife's in the inner pocket."  
>Izaya watched lazily as Shizuo searched his precious coat.<br>"Just how many things do you carry in your pockets? I won't even ask why you have bandages around."  
>"I only carry necessary items. Fortunately they tend to be light…gotta be fast on my feet. Even I wouldn't like having a vending machine land on me."<br>Shizuo blushed and shuffled some. Izaya laughed again.  
>"Right. Stay still, I'll do it."<br>Izaya was surprised despite everything. Shizuo was already unrolling white swaths of cloth and looking somewhat at a loss as what to do with them. Izaya struggled to sit down.  
>"Hey, I'm used to bandages. Hand them over."<br>"No! I hit you so- so I should mend it."  
>Izaya blinked and did not know what to say. Shizuo took a lot time to wrap him and wince once more as patterns of blood wetted the fabric right away.<br>"Shit, Izaya…"  
>Shizuo replaces words with a soft kiss.<br>"You _are_ falling for me."  
>Izaya spoke with his typical flippancy but it was paper thin.<br>"Shut up."  
>"Ah. Shizu-chan, next time you can tie me up. Wouldn't you like that."<br>Shizuo shook his head and ruffled slightly damp black hair.  
>"What do you mean 'next time'?"<br>"Heh, from now on you'll think about me each time you get off. Trust me on this."  
>He was quite sure that Izaya was right on this.<br>"Will you be okay?"  
>"Sure. Takes way more than this to knock me down."<br>Shizuo nodded. He was not exactly sure why he should be worried over such a lowlife as Izaya but truth was that he was.  
>"Oh. Good."<br>Izaya yawned and crept under the covers, pulling them all the way to his chin.  
>"Sleepy now. Want to join me? We can pretend to be a newly wed couple or something."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo hesitated. He had a feeling that this was more dangerous than anything up to this point. To gain time he ditched the dirty cover and replaced them with clean ones. After which he tossed care to the wind and joined the comfortable place next to Izaya. He expected it to be awkward but Izaya spooned as if he was used to sleeping next to him every night.  
>"Yay! Good night, Shizu-chan."<br>Instinct or something else entirely caused Shizuo to wrap his arms around Izaya's fragile frame, atypically gentle as he did so.  
>"One more thing before you go to lala land where you live anyway. Why did you tell me where your knife was?"<br>Izaya chuckled quietly. His eyes were closed and he kept them so as he spoke.  
>"I lied. It's actually under the pillow."<br>Shizuo started.  
>"What the hell…? And when did you put it there?"<br>"I'll never tell. G'night."  
>Shizuo reached for the blade but Izaya beat him to it.<br>"You had to ruin the mood, Shizu-chan. Tsk on you."  
>"Don't tell me you normally sleep with a knife under your pillow."<br>"Correct!"  
>Shizuo kept his eyes on the razor's edge.<br>"You need to get your head examined."  
>"Says the man who throws vending machines for fun."<br>Izaya secured the switchblade where it belonged, fluffed the pillow and proceeded to snuggle.  
>"Sure you want to get all comfy like that? I could bash your head in while you sleep."<br>"You could. But you won't."  
>Shizuo glared. No one had ever dropped his guard around him in this way but he was suspicious of Izaya's crafty schemes.<br>"How do you know that?"  
>"Information is my thing, Shizu-chan. Down deep you'd rather chase me around. Can't do that if I'm dead."<br>Shizuo snorted.  
>"Fuck you."<br>"Anytime."  
>Izaya smiled very contently. It reminded Shizuo of a cat napping by the fire after getting tired from too much playing.<br>"Don't get any silly notions into that sick mind of yours. I don't give a shit about you."  
>"Aye, aye. I love you too…Shi-zu-chan."<br>If he gave in now Izaya would have the last word and Shizuo was aware that he had already been manipulated far too much tonight. In fact, for all he knew there was no target, no mission and it was all a pretext on Izaya's part. Either way Izaya did consider at least the chance of ending up in bed otherwise there would be no knife placed strategically under the pillow. Shizuo was not about to become a puppet.  
>"Oh really, Izaya-kun. Then allow me."<br>He brought back the bandages and secured Izaya's wrists and ankles with a few well made knots.  
>"Hmm…bondage. So you are into this kinky stuff. Nice."<br>"Shut up."  
>Izaya giggled again and yawned. Shizuo was only mildly surprised that Izaya was so at ease while bounded like this.<br>"Goodnight, Shizu-chan. I'll wake you up if I need to take a piss in the middle of the night."  
>And with this Izaya fell asleep. Shizuo watched him for a long time. He was used to roughing him up but he never stayed around to deal with the bloody aftermath. Shizuo found himself running his fingers through Izaya's hair, recoiling almost immediately. For a split second he was sure that Izaya was actually awake and playing his tricks again but after some time of unbroken even breathing that did hardly breached the ruling silence he realized that it was not so. Then again even this uncalled for trust was a twisted way of screwing with him. Shizuo was aware of this but only dimly. For the time being he was much more aware that he could not remember the last time someone had slept by his side with such carelessness.<br>It was a highly unfamiliar feeling but not all unpleasant. At length Shizuo drifted into sleep as well. And against all odds he slept soundly and ended up clinging to Izaya who, at any point, could have wiggled his away out of his bonds. But then again that would hardly be any fun.

**The End. **


End file.
